


Secrets in the Dark

by Sniperzombies



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperzombies/pseuds/Sniperzombies
Summary: Chapter 1 is set in between All this and Gargantua 2 and Hostile Makeover. Chapter 2 takes place after The Curse of the Haunted Problem.The destruction of the compound and the unforeseeable future weigh heavy on 2 men sharing a motel room.A possible explanation for the rift between Orpheus and Venture. (Besides the fact that he's kind of a jerk sometimes)





	Secrets in the Dark

Chapter 1 - Among the Ruins

The compound was still smoking by the time Dr. Venture, Brock and the boys had returned from Gargantua 2. There wasn’t any words for what he saw. Smoldering pieces of furniture, pictures and memories were all that was left of their home. Hatred was shaking his head sadly, hands covering his face in disbelief. Jefferson and the Alchemist exchanged glances. Brock stood, open mouthed, surveying the situation. Amber Gold was holding the reigns of the Zebra they had rescued. It was Dean that spoke up first.

“Our-Our home…”

Rusty turned to his sons and quietly hugged them close.

“Are you okay, Pop?”

Doctor Venture didn’t answer. It dawned on him that they were missing someone.

“Where’s Orpheus?”

“He’s not taking it well… I think he went back to his home or what’s left of it.”

Al responded tiredly. 

“He worked till there was nothing left. I didn’t think he was ever going to give up.”

Doctor Venture looked in the direction of the old arachnid research lab. 

“I suppose I should talk to him. Knowing him, he’s knee deep in blaming himself.”

Rusty admired the dedication Orpheus put into protecting his family. But the man was sensitive, even though he was a necromancer. Through the smoke Venture could see the older man standing in the wreckage, cloak wrapped around himself. He didn’t notice until the younger man touched his arm.

“Mister Venture… You’re....”

His voice cracked.

“We tried to save it, the flames… They just wouldn’t go out.”

He dropped dramatically to his knees, clutching the front of the younger man’s spacesuit which he was still wearing.

“Orpheus… It’s not your fault…”

Doctor Venture removed the shaking hands from the front of his shirt. He sniffed the air.

“It smells like rocket fuel, you didn't stand a chance if it was. How... did this even happen?”

Orpheus sat back, still kneeling. His eyes gazed over the rubble. 

“I don’t know. There was a loud rumbling, the ground shook. I didn’t think too much of it, by the time I had come outside the yard was in flames.”

Orpheus wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Don’t… Look... I know this was your home too. We’ll figure it out in the morning. I’m taking the boys to a motel. Come with us. We can’t do much about it tonight anyways.”

Rusty placed his hands on Orpheus’s shoulders. Their eyes met. Venture bit his lip to hold back the tears.

“Mister Venture…”

Venture held his hands out, and helped the older man to his feet.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Orpheus grabbed the doctor and pulled him in close. He was was usually anti-hug, but at the moment he really didn't feel much of anything.They walked back to the others in silence. The motel was about 20 minutes down the road. Orpheus and the boys were silent the entire time. He purchased 2 rooms, and sent the boys on their way. Their room had 2 twin beds. He didn’t particularly want to be alone, and assumed the necromancer would want the company.

“Do you mind if I use the shower? I still smell like smoke…”

“Of course not.”

Doctor Venture removed his various types of suits and wrapped a blanket around himself. He turned on the TV and mindlessly flipped through the channel. He heard the shower turn off, and a moment later Orpheus stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. The younger man was taken aback by how fit the taller man was. Venture focused on the TV while Orpheus climbed into bed. The necromancer rolled onto his side, away from his ex landlord. Rusty turned off the TV and settled into bed. A few moments later he could tell that the older man was crying silently. 

“I know you’re awake.”

The older man didn’t say anything.

Quietly he got out of the covers, still wrapped in his blanket and sat on the edge of the other man's bed.

“When my boys would have a bad dream, I’d lay down next to them. Somehow, just being there helped.”

Doctor Venture stretched out next to the older man. Their bodies didn’t touch, one outstretched arm cradling Byrons head. The necromancer was surprised by the tender gesture, the younger man was always very standoffish, even with his sons.

“Mister Venture…”

Rusty sighed.

“Don’t make it weird, Orpheus.”

Orpheus chuckled. The older man fell asleep first, it had been years since Doc had slept next to anyone, and the necromancers breathing was soothing. Without thinking, he raised his arm and found the older man’s waist. His hand slipping gently over Orpheus’s hip. Gently he edged closer, so that their backsides fit. Curiously he ran his hand up Orpheus’s waist and settled onto his chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong chest. Overcome with emotions, he hugged the necromancer tightly, Orpheus let out a sigh, and mumbled something in his sleep. His mind racing with the presence pressing against every inch of his body and the thoughts of the compound smoking remains caused him to choke. In an effort to comfort himself he buried his face into Orpheus’s neck and let out a sob, clutching the other man like he was the only thing that could save him.

“Mister Venture?”

Orpheus yawned, the sound of the younger man sobbing jolted him awake. Realizing what was happening, he rolled over and embraced the doctor. Pulling him into a deep tender hug.

“Oh Mister Venture! Shhh… It’s alright… It’s all alright now.”

“It’s gone… It’s all gone. What am I going to do… The boys... “

Orpheus didn’t let go. Doctor Venture lightly pounded his fists against the other man’s chest. He waited until the sobs subsided, and he pulled back to look into Rusty’s eyes.

“My dear Mister Venture. You have conquered so much in your short life, this is nothing but another setback. You’re strong, and resourceful. And you are not alone.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Of course I do.”

Shaking, Venture’s arms wrapped around the other man’s neck. They were laying face to face now.

“I-I’m going to kiss you!”

Rusty exclaimed. He sounded scared and confused. Orpheus’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. Gentle, soft lips met his own. It was the most tender kiss he’d ever experienced, the younger man had settled on his lower lip, sucking it gently. The necromancer relaxed into it, probing gently with his tongue. He felt giddy, maybe the dedication he felt towards the Venture family was love, maybe deep down he was in love with Rusty Venture. He decided to go for it, deepening the kiss, hands squeezing the younger man’s smaller frame. His actions were met with gentle gasps. There was no room between their bodies now, Orpheus could feel doctor Ventures erection. He wasn’t exactly soft himself. The way Rusty was moving against him, it was getting hard to concentrate. Removing one and from the doctor’s back, he attempted to pull the sheets back. His hand brushed against Venture’s thigh and he felt the younger man tighten up. Rusty threw his head back.

“Oh! Oh my God!”

The doctor was shaking, his breath ragged. 

“I-I just… Fuck.”

Doc sat up. He buried his face in his hands.

“I haven’t been touched in so long…”

Orpheus tried to pull the younger man back into his arms but he wouldn’t budge.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t…”

Rusty stood up and walked briskly into the bathroom, dropping the blanket in the corner. He was horrified, humiliated and broken.  
Orpheus listened as the water shut off in the bathroom. He held his breath as the door opened, and bit his lip as he heard the younger man slip into his own bed.

“Mister- Rusty… I-”

“Please don’t, Orpheus. Please just let me be.”

The next morning Rusty woke up before Orpheus. He dressed, and immediately left the room without saying a word. He decided to avoid him by hanging out in the boys room for the time being. The necromancer eventually woke up to the sound of Brock’s voice outside the room. They were discussing the funeral arrangements for JJ. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. Normally he was up early, but after what had happened last night, he just felt empty. He got dressed, his clothes still smelled like smoke. He would contact Al and Jefferson to see what arrangements could be made living-wise, hopefully he could find remnants of his belongings in the wreckage. He heard the door click and doctor Venture walked in.

“We’re going back to the compound to see if anything can be salvaged.”

The doctor didn’t make eye contact. 

“Mister Venture wait! Can we talk?”

“I don’t want to talk about this Orpheus. I’ll be in the car.”

Orpheus’s heart dropped.

They didn’t talk that day, or the next. He moved in with Al and Jefferson, who were now living in the Rancho Feo motorhome. JJ’s funeral came and went, the family got the news that JJ had left Rusty the Ventech Tower in his will, the family was off to New York city. He sat down with each of the boys and said his tearful goodbyes. Doctor Venture couldn’t help but notice, and felt an increasing longing to embrace the man. When it came their time to say goodbye, Rusty held out his hand. Their eyes met again, as Orpheus took the hand of the man he loved.

“Take care, Mister Venture.”

“You too, Byron.”

Orpheus was surprised by the use of his first name. But realized it was Rusty’s way of saying sorry. He smiled the best he could, as he watched as the taxi drive off, taking a deep breath, he began to pick up the pieces.


End file.
